Birds and Bees
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Un jour, fatalement, vient LA grande question que redoutent tous les éducateurs... Dis voir, Michel, comment on fabrique les bébés ? Ben qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu as pris un coup de soleil pour devenir aussi rouge ?


**Birds and Bees**

« Papa, comment on fait les bébés ? »

Michel sentit distinctement un malaise chez son Créateur mais n'en comprit pas la raison.

« …C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

« Mais Papa, vous savez tout ! Vous pouvez expliquer n'importe quoi ! Dites-moi comment on fait les bébés ! »

Le soupir divin s'entendit dans tout le Jardin.

« Nous en reparlerons une fois que tu seras plus grand, d'accord ? »

* * *

« Michel ! C'est quoi, ça ? »

Sourcils froncés, l'Archange blond arracha la feuille de papier des mains de son petit frère.

« Tu as volé les plans de Père ? » gronda-t-il d'un ton outré.

Le petit Archange fit la moue, le duvet noir de ses ailes se hérissant légèrement de contrariété.

« C'est parce que dessus, il y a des dessins tout drôles et je voulais demander à Papa ce que ça représentait et je suis pas arrivé à le trouver et je me suis dit que c'est toi qui m'expliquerais à la place ! »

Un peu abruti par le flot de paroles, Michel jeta un coup d'œil aux croquis esquissés sur la feuille et manqua s'étouffer net.

« Micheeeeeeeeeeel ! Ils veulent dire _quoi _les dessins ? » insista Lucifer.

Horriblement mal à l'aise, le Protecteur du Paradis déglutit et se gratta la gorge.

« Heu, et bien, ce sont deux lions… qui essaient de fabriquer un bébé lion. »

« Oh ! » s'écria le nouveau-né. « Mais le truc pointu du monsieur lion, pourquoi il le met dans le derrière de la dame lion ? Ça doit faire mal, non ! »

« Oui mais c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ! » répliqua Michel, la grâce tournoyant dans tous les sens.

« Ça fonctionne comme ça pour tout le monde ? » interrogea Lucifer après un instant de silence.

« Heu, je crois… »

« Alors Papa a dû mettre son truc pointu dans le derrière de quelqu'un pour me fabriquer moi ? »

Michel crut que la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui.

« Mon chou… Toi, Papa a juste souhaité que tu sois là, et tu étais là. Il n'a enfoncé _rien du tout _dans le derrière de _personne_. »

« Ah ! » souffla le nouveau-né.

Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

« C'est pas aussi drôle. »

Pour Michel, l'important était que ce soit _décent_.

* * *

« Allez, Raph, il faut se coucher, maintenant. »

Le nouveau-né à la peau brune cracha dans le lavabo avant de sauter du tabouret pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Alors » lança Michel une fois que l'enfant se fut mis sous la couette, « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ce soir ? »

Raphaël le considéra de son air le plus sérieux.

« Tu me racontes comment on fait les bébés » exigea-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

L'Archange blond manqua tomber à la renverse.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te dises comment Père a chassé les Léviathans ? » suggéra-t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

Même à six ans, Raphaël était capable de vous lancer des regards noirs mémorables.

« Tu me racontes comment on fait les bébés » répéta-il, inflexible.

Au désespoir, Michel toussa dans son poing pour se donner une contenance.

« Heu, les bébés, alors… C'est un processus très… Très particulier… Tiens, prends les dauphins ! Le papa et la maman dauphin s'écartent du groupe pour aller, heu… batifoler dans l'océan… Et quand ils reviennent, la maman a un bébé dauphin dans le ventre ! »

« Mais comment il est rentré s'il existait pas avant ? » interrogea le petit garçon avec une expression boudeuse.

« Ah, ben, c'est… c'est la magie de l'amour ! » bafouilla rapidement Michel. « Et maintenant, il faut vraiment que tu dormes, mon cœur. »

Sur ces mots, il se pencha pour embrasser son cadet sur le front et se dirigea un rien précipitamment vers la porte de la chambre.

« Luci, il m'a dit que les animaux fabriquaient des petits quand le papa met sa bite dans la fente de la maman » lâcha Raphaël depuis son lit.

L'Archange blond se figea net, une main sur l'interrupteur.

« Il a dit ça ? » dit-il faiblement.

L'enfant brun considéra son aîné de travers.

« Tu sais pas expliquer, Michel. Tu sais pas du tout ! »

Et il remonta les draps par-dessus sa tête.

* * *

Michel s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda gravement la bouille espiègle de l'enfant assis en face de lui.

« Tu as maintenant neuf ans, Gabriel, tu commences à devenir un grand. En conséquence, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion sur les choses de la vie. »

Le minuscule Archange hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Oki, Mish ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

A compter de ce jour-là, Gabriel devint une légende dans tout le Paradis, étant le seul ange qui ait réussi à faire s'évanouir Michel.

* * *

« Dis, Mish, comment je suis né ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le Protecteur tourna au rouge écarlate sous le regard curieux de Castiel.

« Gaby ! Mish est déguisé en poivron ! » s'écria le nouveau-né.

« Sûrement un coup de chaud ! » railla le Messager en attirant l'enfant sur ses genoux. « Viens là, mon bijou. Alors, tu te demandes d'où viennent les bébés ? »

« Ouais ! » confirma le garçonnet.

« Bon. Je sais que tu as vu Hester toute nue quand vous vous êtes baignés dans la mare. Tu as vu la petite fente entre ses jambes ? »

« Heu… ouais ! »

« Et bien, pour faire un bébé, les garçons doivent glisser leur zigounette dans la fente des filles, et après le bébé pousse dans le ventre des filles. »

Castiel regarda Gabriel d'un air perdu.

« Mais le bébé, il sort par où après ? »

« Par un petit trou… »

« Par le trou du pipi ? Beurk ! » s'écria le nouveau-né.

« Mais non, par un trou juste à côté… Par contre, c'est vrai que c'est un peu beurk. »

Castiel plissa le nez de dégoût.

« J'aurais _jamais _un bébé » affirma-t-il solennellement.

Gabriel pouffa dans sa manche.

« On en reparlera quand tu seras grand ! Allez, va jouer plus loin, mon cœur. »

« Okay ! » s'exclama l'enfant avant de sauter des genoux de l'adolescent et de courir hors de la pièce.

L'air insupportablement suffisant, Gabriel regarda Michel qui était toujours aussi rouge.

« Tu vois, c'est _comme ça _qu'on s'y prend. »

Pour toute réponse, le Protecteur émit un grognement.


End file.
